Serenaladdin: The return of Beryl
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: fanmake of the Aladdin sequel. After being defeated by Serena and her friends, Beryl is back with a vengence!
1. It's good to be back

_Chapter 1: It's good to be back!_

**(Hey guys! What better way to kick off the New Year then by returning to the Serenaladdin world? It's about time isn't it?)**

Our story begins in the desert outside of the metropolis known as Mega City. It was night time and a cobra silently slid across the sand while the moon shined down from above.

**Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine ever hour or so, where enchantment runs rampant, get's wild in the streets**

**Open sesame, HERE WE GO!**

Just then, a band of thieves on horseback started to gallop through the desert at full speed!

**Cartoonian nights like cartoonian days, they tease and excite, take off and take off and take flight, they shock and amaze!**

**Cartoonian nights like cartoonian days, more often than not, are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways**

The bandit's rode their horses towards mountain and when they reached it, they rode into an opening in the mountain side. The bandit's rode through the inside of the mountain towards their hideout.

**Pack your shield, pack your sword, you won't ever get bored, though get beaten or gored you might**

**Come on down, stop on by, hop a dragon and fly, to another Cartoonian night!**

**Cartoonian night!**

After they reached their hideout, the bandit's stopped their horses and threw down bags of money and a few gold bars.

"Haha, look at all this loot! Those dorks on that bank train never saw us coming!" A thief named Kevin _(Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy) _said as he held up two bags with dollar signs on them.

"We would've gotten more if it wasn't for our crummy leader." Said another thief named Vicky. _(Fairly Odd Parents) _The bandit's leader was a really muscular guy with a Carrot Top hairdo. He was wearing a spandex jumpsuit with flames on it, blue tights, red pants and white boots. A red cape was strapped to his back.

His name's Hal Stewart, but he preferred to be called Tighten. _(Megamind) _And let's just say that Tighten wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. The bandit leader was holding up a small safe and shaking it.

"Come on, open already!" He said as he shook the safe. He then groaned in frustration and threw it to the side. A loud crash was heard and the dim-witted bandit winced.

"Ooh, sorry about that." He said. The bandit then zoomed over to all the loot him and his team collected. He rubbed his hands together greedily and laughed in joy.

"Look at all this loot! And it's mine, all mine!" he said. The red headed bandit looked and saw a jeweled dragonfly necklace and picked it up, he looked at it proudly and then put it on. His fellow bandits looked at each other with jealously.

"Hey, why do you get the jeweled dragonfly? We deserve a share of this." A thief named Wario said.

"Oh yeah, well uh, this is my bonus for being such a great leader! Oh and that's my bonus too, and that, and that!" Tighten said, pointing to several gold bars and bags of money.

"And where's our share?" Wario asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Tighten gulped nervously and then got an idea, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few one hundred dollar bills with a money clip around them.

"Here you go." He said, tossing it to his friends. They looked down at the money and growled angrily. They were about to beat the crap out of their leader when suddenly, one of the safes started to move!

"T-Tighten, look!" Vicky yelled, pointing at the safe. Tighten looked down and saw the safe was moving.

"Ahh! Ghosts! Our hideout's haunted!" He yelled in fright and ran over to his fellow bandits. He hid behind them and put his cape over his head.

"Don't let them hurt me! I'm too young to die!" Tighten cried in fear. Vicky grabbed the safe and lifted it up, underneath it was our favorite cartoon woodpecker, Woody! The woodpecker noticed he wasn't holding the safe anymore and looked at the thieves.

"Uh, hehe. Hi fellas." He said, waving nervously. Tighten saw Woody and glared at him.

"So you thought you could steal MY loot you little birdbrain?" Tighten asked as he picked Woody up by the tail feathers.

"Let him go Tighten!" A voice said. Suddenly, a winged horse flew in and someone leaped off it! It was our heroine herself, Serena, clad in her Sailor Moon outfit! Just then, the teenage girl realized something.

"Wait a sec, why did I jump off?" She asked. She then flailed her arms and legs and screamed before landing with a loud thud! Woody groaned and face palmed, Serena groaned and then stood up quickly, dusting herself off.

"Sorry about that! Anyway, let my friend go right now." Serena said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" Tighten asked, scratching his head.

"My name's Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Serena said, pointing at the bandit. Tighten growled and threw Woody to the side.

"Get her!" he yelled. The other bandit's nodded and charged at Serena! The teenage girl smirked and ran away from them, she already had this all planned out. Unknown to the bandits, a rope was lying on the ground and a certain group of people were hiding behind some pillars.

"Now!" Serena yelled. Just then, the rope got pulled, all the bandit's tripped and fell to the ground! Serena's friends, the Sailor Scouts came out from behind the pillars and high fived each other.

"Haha, we sure showed them!" Mina said.

"Come on girls, we've got work to do!" Mina said as she grabbed a sack of money and hauled it over her shoulder. The other Sailor Scouts picked up the other bags of money and ran off.

"They've got our loot, stop them!" Tighten yelled as the bandit's chased the girls. They ran into another room and Lita noticed a huge chandler hanging from the ceiling. She ran over to a rope holding the chandler up. When the bandit's ran into the room, she pulled on the rope.

"Head's up!" Lita yelled, all the bandit's looked up and saw the chandler falling! They all screamed and with a loud crash, the chandler landed on the bandits!

"Ugh…" they all groaned in pain.

"Nice one Lita!" Woody yelled as he ran into the room and joined the others.

"Ok girls, let's get out of here." Serena said, putting her finger and thumb to her lips. She let out a loud whistle and suddenly, their ride out of there burst in through the roof! It was Pegasusmon and Angemon!

"Right on time guys." Amy said. The girls got into their spots on the Digimon and took off into the air.

"Next stop, Mega City!" Angemon said.

"Oh no you don't!" A familiar voice said, it was Tighten! The banding leaped off of a balcony and grabbed Pegasusmon by the tail, making the Digimon let out a loud whinny. Woody looked at the bandit and saw the jeweled dragonfly necklace, he quickly snatched it off his neck.

"Thank you my good sir." Woody said.

"Hey, that's mine!" Tighten yelled as he raised his arms up, ready to get his necklace back. He then saw that he wasn't holding onto Pegasusmon's tail anymore and fell!

"Ahhhh!" He screamed before landing in the hand of a demon statue. The statue's thumb broke off and bonked Tighten right on the head, making birds fly above his head.

"I had a pony when I was 5…" Tighten drowsily said.

"Great job Woody. Now let's get back to Mega City!" Serena said as she and her friends flew away from the hideout.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Logan's new life

_Chapter 2: Logan's new life_

The next morning, in the sprawling metropolis known as Mega City, a certain mutant was sitting on the roof of a building. It was our favorite mutant Logan, aka Wolverine. Logan had a lit cigar clenched between his teeth and he huffed on it.

"Boy oh boy, I'm so glad that Beryl's finally gone. Freakin' psychopath…" Logan said, putting his cigar out. He stood up and walked along the edge of the building with his hands in his pockets.

"If she were here right now, I'd give her a piece of my mind. I should've left her a long time ago." Logan said as he leaped from the roof! He unsheathed his adamantium claws and jammed them into the side of a building, stopping his fall.

He climbed up the wall and when he reached the top, he put his claws back.

"Why, if she was here, I'd tell her…" Logan said, the mutant then started to sing.

**That's it, I've had it, I hate to be dramatic, but it's time for me to fly the coop!**

**Terrific, fine, I'm drawin' the line, before I wind up in some soup!**

Logan looked down and saw the captain of the guards, Shego stepped out of a doughnut ship with a box full of doughnuts. He then noticed that someone left a bucket of dirty dish water on a fire escape.

Getting an idea, he crawled down the fire escape and picked up the bucket.

**I was a fool to let you run the show, I'm cuttin' you loose pal, look out below!**

The mutant the poured the bucket over the edge of the fire escape and the dirty water fell right onto Shego, just as she was about to eat a doughnut! She gasped as her hair got soaked and she dropped the doughnuts.

She looked down at her wet outfit and was too angry to say anything.

"Ahh! AHH!" She screamed in anger, people walking on the sidewalk all pointed and laughed at her, Shego clenched her fists and stomped away. Logan smirked and waved good-bye to her.

**Arrividderci, c'est la vie, hope all goes well, I'm lookin' out for me!**

Logan leaped off the fire escape and made his way towards the city market, looking for something to eat.

"Ahh, Mega City. What a place this is." Logan said as he leaped onto the roof of a fruit stand in the city market. Let's just say that even though Logan said he was on the Sailor Scout's side, he didn't really hang out with them all that much. He thought they were kind of annoying and every now and then, his old evil self would emerge.

"If I had Beryl's power, I'd take this whole place over in a heartbeat!" He said as he grabbed an apple from a fruit stand and ate the whole thing in one bite.

**Ok, I'm little, been playin' second fiddle, and I don't get no respect!**

**I turn the other cheek, get socked in the teeth, and that's the only thanks I get!**

Logan snuck over to Red Skull's stand and stabbed a whole bunch of fruit with his claws while Red Skull had his back turned.

**I never found a friend that I could trust, they promise caviar and leave me eatin' dust!**

The villain turned around and saw Logan stealing his merchandise. In a fit of anger, he pulled out a pistol loaded with an adamantium bullet and aimed it right between the mutant's eyes. Logan widened his eyes and smiled nervously. He slid all the fruit off he claws and dashed away.

**That's some reward for loyalty, from here on in, I'm lookin' out for me!**

**Oh I don't need nobody else, I'll never fail, I'll cover my own tail!**

**I… can… take… care… of… myself!**

The mutant then leaped onto a taxi and then onto a huge truck. He then started to dance like he was in a Broadway show!

**You know it just don't pay, to give a hoot, I'm givin' all my heart, what do I get? The boot!**

**I'm through with that, I'm roamin' free, so with all things considered…**

**I'm lookin' out for me!**

The driver of the truck looked out the window and glared when he saw Logan on his truck. He honked the horn and his truck let out a really loud "HONK!" Logan screamed and covered his ears, falling off the truck and onto a beat up mattress.

"Jeez, city people, don't know a good song when they hear one." He said.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. Tighten strikes back

_Chapter 3: Tighten strikes back_

Meanwhile up in the city skyline, Serena and her friends flew in carrying their loot. Woody was looking over his and his team's loot and rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Would you look at this? We snatched it right under their noses!" Woodey said, making the Sailor Scouts smile.

"Ok girls, ready?" Serena asked. Her friends nodded and opened their bags of money, they started to pour it into the streets of the city. Woody saw this and gasped. He tried to grab the falling cash.

"W-what are you doing?! We worked hard to get that!" The woodpecker said frantically.

"Woody, we're not the ones who need it." Amy said. Down in the streets, the poor people of the city saw the money falling from the sky. They all gasped and they started to pick it up, one woman started to cry tears of joy.

"Oh my goodness, it's a miracle!" She cried as she grabbed some of the money. Back above the city, Woody crossed his feathered arms and pouted.

"This stinks." He said.

"Oh Woody, don't worry. We're not getting rid of everything." Serena said as she grabbed the jeweled dragonfly necklace and held it up.

"I bet Darien's gonna love this." She said. The two digimon flew the girls and woodpecker up to Darien's palace, sitting proudly above Mega City. The digimon dropped the team off on Darien's balcony and the Sailor Scouts changed back into their normal clothes.

Now that they lived in the palace, they ditched their school sefuku's and got themselves some regular outfits.

Serena was wearing a bright pink shirt, a white zip up hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a blue skirt and sneakers.

Raye was clad in a purple long sleeved shirt, a black skirt, red leggings and high heels.

Mina was garbed in a short sleeved white shirt, blue overalls and sneakers.

Lita was dressed in a yellow polo shirt, long green pants and black slip on shoes.

And finally, Amy was wearing a white shirt with puffy shoulders, a dark blue maxi skirt and slip on shoes.

The girls felt something rubbing against their legs. They looked down and saw Gatomon, purring softly.

"Aww, hey Gatomon." Serena said, she and her friends knelt down and pet the Digimon. She purred and nuzzled their hands.

"I love when you do that." Gatomon said. The girls giggled and suddenly, a familiar voice rang out.

"Well, you're all a sight for sore eyes." The girls looked and saw Darien, leaning in the balcony's door way. Serena squealed and ran to her boyfriend, she jumped into his arms.

"So where were you last night?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh you know, me and the girls went out and did a little shopping." Serena said. She looked back at her friends and they all gave her the thumbs up. Serena then held up the jeweled dragonfly.

"Oh and, this is for you." She said.

"Whoa, thanks Serena!" Darien said, pulling Serena into a kiss, the blond haired girl closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Darien. The two broke it off and Darien put the necklace onto a desk. Serena and her friends followed him inside.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. My parent's invited you all to dinner tonight. They have a really important speech they want you to hear, and it's all about you!" Darien said. Serena then gasped.

"I'm not in trouble am I? I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!" Serena said, making all her friends sweat drop. Woody meanwhile looked at the necklace and smiled mischievously. He started to quietly sneak towards the desk.

"Hehe, relax. You're not in trouble." Darien said, Serena instantly stopped her freak out.

"Oh. Phew… that's a relief." She said, wiping her head. Woody meanwhile poked his head up next to Darien's desk.

"Come to papa." He said, picking it up. Suddenly, someone smacked him right on the hand, making him drop the necklace.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing his hand. He looked up and saw Lita looking down at him with an anger mark on her head.

"Feathers off!" She said.

"Oh uh, hehe… sorry." Woody said nervously, scooting away from the desk.

"So what's the speech about?" Amy asked.

"They didn't tell me, all they just said you don't wanna miss it." Darien said, leaving the room. Serena and the others followed him but Mina saw Raye looking out over the city.

"Hey Raye, is something wrong?" Mina asked. Raye came back to reality and looked at her friend.

"I can't explain it but… I feel like there's an evil force nearby." Raye said. Mina widened her eyes a little.

"You don't think it's Beryl do you?" she asked.

"I don't know. It feels like it but I can't explain it. Look, let's not talk about it ok?" Raye asked, Mina smiled and nodded. Later that day, Serena and her friends got all cleaned up and the bun-headed girl decided to head into the city.

She took Woody along and the two stopped by a popular hangout spot, Litwak's Arcade. They were in the middle of playing a certain racing game we all know and love.

**S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car, say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush! **_**(Hey!)**_

**S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car, say Sugar Rush, Sugar Rush! **_**(Hey!)**_

The music from the game played loudly as Serena and Woody raced each other, they were neck in neck and the finish line was coming up fast! Serena was playing as Vanellope Von Schweetz and Woody was playing as Rancis Fluggerbutter.

"I'm gonna win this time Serena, just watch." Woody said as he steered Rancis through the track.

"You wish!" Serena laughed. Just as the finish line was coming up, Woody was ahead!

"Victory's mine!" he said when suddenly, Vanellope glitched ahead of him, crossing the line first.

"Yes! I win again!" Serena cheered, pumping her fists into the air. Woody groaned and crossed his arms.

"Stupid glitch…" he said, lightly hitting the steering wheel in anger. The two stepped out of the arcade and Serena stretched her arms, she looked up at the sky.

"Victory sure feels good." She said as she and Woody walked down the sidewalk. Woody looked up at his best friend.

"Can't you ever play as anyone else?" the cartoon woodpecker asked.

"Of course not, Vanellope's my favorite character. Well, that and she's adorable too." Serena giggled. Woody smiled and rolled his eyes. Serena was quite the character. Suddenly, the two heard a woman scream.

"Ahh!" The two looked and saw people running away from the market place.

"Hey, what's going on?" Woody asked.

"I don't know, come on!" Serena said. She and Woody rushed over to the market place and saw a familiar face, it was Tighten and his goons holding bags of money!

"Thank you everybody, you've been a wonderful audience." Tighten said with an evil smirk. Serena gasped and then glared at the thieves.

"This looks like a job for…!" Serena said as she reached into her pocket for her Sailor Moon compact. Just then, she realized that her pocket was empty.

"What? Hey, where'd my compact go?!" Serena frantically asked as she looked everywhere for it. Serena then gasped and her long ponytails stood on end.

"Oh no, I think I left it back at the palace!" She said.

"Are you serious?!" Woody asked in shock. It looked like the two of them were royally screwed when suddenly, someone else ran onto the scene.

"Hey Carrot Top! Didn't your mom ever teach you not to steal?" A voice said. Tighten and his goons looked and saw Logan standing on top of a fruit stand. Tighten glared and clenched his teeth.

"Nobody insults my hair!" he said, dropping the money bag and taking a swing at Logan. The mutant smirked, whipped his claws out and snagged Tighten by the shirt with them.

"What the?!" Tighten asked, Logan smirked and flung Tighten over his shoulder.

"AHH!" Tighten yelled before slamming right into a fruit stand. Tighten stuck his head out of the rubble and spit some fruit chunks out.

"Get him!" Tighten yelled. His goons glared at Logan and charged towards him. Kevin whipped a metal baseball bat out.

"You're mine dork!" Kevin yelled. Logan slashed his adamantium claws at Kevin's bat and the thief watched as it fell to pieces.

"Oh crud…" Kevin said, Logan then kicked him in the stomach!

"Ugh!" Kevin grunted as he fell to the ground. The handle of the bat flew out of his hands and landed at Serena's feet. She looked and saw Vicky running up behind Logan!

"Logan, behind you!" Woody yelled. Serena reacted immediately by picking up the handle of the bat.

"I hope this works." She said, she drew her arm back and threw it right at Vickey. The bat handle whizzed past Logan's head and smacked Vicky right in the nose!

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell on her back, holding her new bloody nose. Logan looked at Serena who was sighing in relief

"Hey, nice shot." He said, making Serena smile. Suddenly, Wario appeared behind her and Woody, the woodpecker reacted immediately!

"Smile!" He said, whipping out a wooden mallet and smacking Wario across the face with it, making some teeth fly out! The fat bandit fell to the ground and cartoon birds flew over his head.

"That's why you don't mess with a cartoon character." Woody said, throwing the mallet to the side.

Tighten stood up from the fruit stand rubble and brushed himself off, he looked at the three and got a scared look.

"L-let's get out of here!" he said, running away like a coward. His henchmen were to hurt to follow him.

"Alright, we won!" Serena said, jumping into the air and pumping her fist. Logan looked at the girl and smiled a little.

"Well, see ya." Logan said, going into an alley.

"Huh? Hey wait!" Serena said, following Logan into the alley. Woody started to drag the knocked out thieves to a telephone pole and he grabbed a rope from a trash can.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked, grabbing Logan's shoulder. He looked down at her and put his hands in his pockets.

"Not sure, anywhere I feel like going I guess." Logan said. It was there that Serena got an idea.

"Well, why don't you come to the palace with me and Woody? Sora and Kairi are holding a special dinner and since you're our friend, I'm sure they'd love to have you attend." Serena said. Woody meanwhile was tying the bandits up to the telephone pole.

"I don't know, parties were never my thing." Logan said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Please?" Serena asked, giving Logan big puppy dog eyes. If there's one thing Logan couldn't resist, it's was a cute girl. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Fine." He said. Woody meanwhile finished tying the bandits up and put a note on them, it said _"To: the Mega City police. From: Sailor Moon"_

"Yay! This is gonna be so cool!" Serena squealed.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this?" Logan thought.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. The return of the genies

**(Hey guys, guess who turned 20 today? :D)**

_Chapter 4: The return of the genies_

Later in the day, Serena, Logan, and Woody headed back to the palace. As the three headed into palace courtyard, Serena's friends were inside helping set the dinner table.

They were all wearing their Princess Selene outfits and Amy lit some candles on the table.

"I wonder where Serena and Woody are, dinner will be ready soon." She said. Raye put out some forks and knives along with some napkins.

"They're probably at Litwak's arcade and Woody's trying to beat Serena at Sugar Rush again." She said. Darien stepped in and he was wearing a tux.

"Maybe she's shown up already, I'll check." He said, looking out a window down into the courtyard.

"Hey, she's here!" Darien said as he ran downstairs. He went outside to the courtyard and waved at the three.

"Serena!" he said. The teenage girl looked and saw her boyfriend, a cute smile appeared on her face.

"There you are! Where were you two?" Darien asked as he pulled Serena into a hug. Serena giggled and looked up at him.

"At Likwak's arcade, I kicked Woody's butt at Sugar Rush again." Serena giggled. Darien smiled and rolled his eyes, he was really lucky to have a girlfriend like her. Logan meanwhile rolled his eyes in a sarcastic way.

"Eh, all this lovey dovey stuff is nice and all but I've gotta drain the lizard. See ya at dinner." Logan said as he went into the palace.

"So you got that sourpuss to show up huh?" Darien asked Serena, making her giggle again.

"Yep, it was surprisingly easy." Serena said. Just then, the ground started to rumble! Serena, Darien and Woody gasped as the ground shook some more.

"Oh no, now what?" Woody asked. Suddenly, the water in the courtyard's fountain shot into the sky and turned into a waterspout! Just then, two familiar faces rode out of the waterspout on a surfboard.

It was Roddy and Rita, dressed in Hawaiian shirts and carrying suitcases. The two rats landed in front of Serena and Darien and made the waterspout disappear.

"Hi guys! Did you miss us?" Roddy asked. Serena's jaw dropped and she jumped in the air, letting out a squeal of joy.

"Roddy, Rita!" She said before hugging the two genies tightly. They smiled and hugged her back, Darien immediately joined in. Woody looked around and noticed that someone in particular was missing.

"Hey, where's-" he was about to ask when suddenly, the ground began to shake again quickly. Just then the courtyard fountain erupted again and out popped Clarice!

"Heeeeeere's Clarice!" She said in a really happy voice, she then fell to the ground and bounced around like flubber! Roddy and Rita then ducked when she zoomed over them.

"Now Clarice, be careful! I know you're excited to be back and everything but chill out." Rita said, floating over to Clarice who had crashed into a wall.

"Okey dokey lokey." She said, giving off and A-Ok sign. Clarice pulled herself out of the wall and shook her head. She then zoomed over to Serena and Darien, she scooped them up into a hug.

"I'm so happy to be back, I missed you so much!" She squealed, shaking them around like ragdolls.

"W-we missed you too Clarice!" Darien said as he and Serena gasped for air. Clarice giggled in delight and put the two down.

"And guess what? We brought gifts!" Rodney said. The cartoon rat put a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on Serena, Rita handed Darien a dashboard hula girl with the word "Hawaii" under her and Clarice put an "I love New York" shirt on Woody, the cartoon woodpecker got an annoyed look.

"Uh yeah, thanks but no thanks." Woody said, taking the shirt off.

"So you three saw the whole world already?" Darien asked.

"We sure did. But you know what we missed the most?" Roddy asked. He then transformed into a firework and shot himself into the air.

"You guys!" He yelled as he zoomed around the courtyard. He then swept Serena and Darien off their feet, Serena gasped quickly and clung to Darien. Roddy then exploded and the three rats started to sing.

The rat had transformed into a parachute and was safely floating the two down.

Roddy: **We parachuted down into the Taj Mahal, and rollerbladed all along the Great Great Wall!**

Serena and Darien then appeared next to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Clarise was leaning against it, making it nearly fall over! She quickly flew up to the other side and balanced it out.

Clarise: _I nearly made the famous Leaning Tower fall, and who was with me through it all?_

"These two!" She giggled, pulling Roddy and Rita into a hug. Serena and Darien suddenly found themselves in a circus. Rita was at the top of the tent, swinging around on the trapeze.

Rita: _The Moscow circus hired me to fly trapeze_

Roddy then ran by, and he was dressed up as an Olympic runner.

**On Mount Olympus, ran a race with Hercules. It's easy when you're chased by, killer bees! Who said geshundheit when I sneezed?**

"What kind of lyric is that?" Rita asked, crossing her arms and smirking at Roddy.

"Hey give me a break here." Roddy said bashfully. The three genies then locked arms and they started to sing together, Serena and Darien where smiling the whole time.

_**So now we're home, home again with you, you chase the clouds away, whenever we are blue!**_

Rita and Clarise then appeared dressed up as Indiana Jones. They dug up a coffin and inside was Roddy, wrapped up in mummy gauze.

_Land of the pyramids, we highly recommend…_

_**There is nothing in the world quite like a friend!**_

Roddy then snapped his fingers and appeared wearing a turban and dancing with some snakes. Rita was off the side dressed up as a Moroccan dancer.

**Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails**

_Moroccan's love my Daring dance of Seven veils_

Clarise then burst onto the scene riding on a killer whale, the whole place became flooded with water! Roddy and Rita stuck their heads out of the water with annoyed looks.

_And single handedly I even saved the whales, and now we're back so you can hear our tales!_

Serena and Darien suddenly found themselves on a rubber raft that Rita was paddling. Roddy and Clarise were dressed up as Mariachi band members. Serena and Darien were trying their best not to fall off.

_**In Acapulco, joined a Mariachi band**_

_We rode the raging rapids down the Rio Grande!_

The raft then magically disappeared and the group of friends found themselves in a hot air balloon.

**Flew in an air balloon and when we tried to land, nobody laughed or lent a hand**

Just then, the bottom of the hot air balloon broke open and the group fell out!

"Ahh! Darien, save me!" Serena shrieked as she clung to her boyfriend. Just then as they were about to hit the ground, Roddy who was dressed up as an explorer caught them in a net.

**Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle**

Rita then appeared and she was dressed up as an Eskimo, a huge tuna fish was slung over her shoulder.

_Without you, the Sahara's not so hot_

Clarisse then giggled as she picked up Serena and Darien and placed them in a sailboat. She was dressed as a ship captain and she was holding a ship in a bottle.

_Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet, and the Huey II is just some yacht_

She then smacked the boat with the bottle and it started to fly!

_**Now that we're home, home again it's clear, all we ever wanted, seems to be right here!**_

Meanwhile inside the palace, Amy heard all the singing and took a peek outside. She widened her eyes when she saw the sailboat fly bye.

"Hi Amy! Look whose back!" Serena said with a wave. Amy looked and gasped when she saw the three genies.

"Girls, look whose here!" She said. Serena's friends looked outside and their jaws dropped when they saw their old friends.

"Roddy, Rita, Clarise!" Mina squealed.

"How in the world did we not hear them singing?" Raye asked as a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

_**All we ever wanted seems to be right here**_

The genies landed the sailboat on Darien's balcony and it vanished in an instant.

**We've traveled East and West… **

_**And now we're back again!**_

Roddy pulled Serena and Darien into a hug, they smiled and put their arms around him.

**And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend!**

"Sing it!" Clarisse said, pointing at Serena and Darien.

Darien: _There's nothing in the world…_

Serena: _Nothing in the whole wide world…_

The group of friends then looked ran to the edge of the balcony and put their hands in the air, just as they hit the last note.

_**There is nothing in the world quite like a friend!**_

**Nothing in the whole wide world!**

When the song ended, Woody looked up at the sky and saw that it was already night time.

"How did it become night so quickly?" he asked, scratching his feathered head.

"So you thee, how does it feel to finally be free?" Serena asked.

"Do you really have to ask? We love it! And best of all, Clarisse has been practicing her magic. Show 'em what you can do Clarisse." Rita said.

"With pleasure!" Clarisse said, zapping a magician outfit onto herself, she then pulled her hat off and twirled it around.

"Now watch closely." She said, she reached into her hat and pulled out little white bunny rabbit.

"Ta-da!" She said when suddenly, the rabbit snarled at Clarisse with razor sharp teeth. She gasped and held it away from herself, the rabbit kept snarling and gnashing it's teeth.

"Wrong rabbit!" She said, quickly stuffing it back into her hat. She then smiled bashfully and changed back into her normal clothes.

"Eh, she still needs some practice." Rita said. Darien then looked a clock that was hanging on the wall. He gasped when he saw what time it was.

"Oh no, I forgot about dinner! We're gonna be late!" he said.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? You two probably have a nice romantic date all set up, we'll get out of your hair." Rita said.

"Yeah, we'll just get in the way." Clarise said in a fake sad voice, she sniffled and wiped an imaginary tear. Serena and Darien looked at each other and smirked.

"Roddy, Rita, Clarise, would you care to join us for dinner?" Darien asked. Clarise then shot up like a dart, startling Roddy and Rita.

"Would we ever! I'll prepare a recipe we picked up in Asia, chocolate covered crickets!" Clarisse said in excitement, Serena and Darien sweatdropped at that.

"Ugh… I really hope she's kidding…" Serena squirmed.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Tighten's deadly find

_Chapter 5: Tighten's deadly find_

Meanwhile out in the desert, Tighten was grumbling to himself as he wandered through the desert aimlessly.

"Stupid Sailor Moon, always has to mess everything up… the first chance I get I'll tear her apart." He said, looking down and childishly kicking the sand. Just then as he kicked the sand something flew up from it!

"Huh?" Tighten asked, he looked to see what he had just found. It was a shiny black lamp. He widened his eyes and picked it up.

"Oh sweet! Looks like I just hit the jackpot." he said, not really having any idea who was inside.

"I'm sure I could sell this thing for a few bucks." he said happily. Tighten then noticed there was a bit of sand still clinging to the lamp. He glared at it and then rubbed it off with his cape.

"Stupid sand…" he said. When suddenly, the lamp started to glow red and shake violently. Tighten widened his eyes and in the blink of an eye, purple smoke erupted from the lamp.

"Hahaha! Hahaha!" An evil voice cackled, Tighten saw a figure starting to take shape in the smoke and he turned as white as a ghost. Just then, a familiar face burst out of the smoke, it was Beryl in her genie form!

"Yes! I'm free at last!" She roared as she towered over the frightened Tighten.

"Ahh! Monster!" he yelled, covering his head with his cape and shaking in fear. Beryl smirked and clenched her fists.

"After months of being trapped I can now exact my revenge!" She said with an evil grin. She was about to fly away when suddenly, the shackles on her wrists started to glow. They held her back as if she was on a leash.

"Curses, it's the power of the lamp. I've got all the power in the universe and I'm held back by the rules of the genie!" Beryl hissed. She then clenched her fists again and gritted her teeth.

"Which means I can't kill that little brat Sailor Moon… that is unless someone takes me to her." Beryl said, looking down at Tighten. The villain shrieked in fear and backed away from the genie.

"P-please, don't hurt me!" He pleaded. Beryl then groaned and rubbed her head.

"I suppose I am too menacing for you… very well." She said, covering her chest with her arms. Just then, she started to glow and shrink down to normal size. Beryl re-appeared in front of Tighten in her human form, she even got herself a brand new staff.

"There, is that better?" She asked. Tighten quickly picked up the lamp and it trembled in his hands.

"Y-y-you're the genie?" he asked in fright.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" Beryl asked sarcastically. Tighten then came to realize something.

"So if you're a genie… does that mean I get three wishes?" he asked, still clutching the lamp.

"That is true, you do get three wishes. But first, you must do something for me. Take me to Mega City and you'll get your wishes." Beryl said. Tighten then smirked and casually tossed the lamp up and down.

"I'll take you to Mega City, but first, I want my wishes." He said. Beryl then glared at him and she fired black lightning from her staff.

"Ahh! Ahh! Hey, take it easy!" Tighten said as he quickly dodged the lightning.

"You scrawny little…!" Beryl said as Tighten cowered in fear. Beryl then widened her eyes a little and smirked, she already had a plan thought out.

"I deeply apologize master, what is it you desire the most?" She asked, bowing in respect. Tighten then smirked.

"Now we're talking! Ok let see… I wish for all the treasures on the the Titanic!" Tighten yelled, holding the lamp above his head.

"As you wish, master." Beryl said. In a purple flash of light, the two appeared at the bottom of the ocean, they were among the ruins of the famous Titanic. Tighten looked around at the wreck, he didn't see any treasure.

"Hey, where's the gold?!" he asked from the inside of a diving helmet.

"You haven't done your homework have you master, all of the money on this ship as decomposed by now." Beryl said. Let's just say Tighten didn't take that answer too well.

"Why you lying-!" he said when suddenly, a huge tentacle erupted from the floor! Tighten screeched as he swam away quickly, a giant squid burst through the floor and went after him!

"Ahh! No, bad squid, bad squid!" He yelled as Beryl casually stood to the side. Just then, the squid snagged him in its tentacles.

"I suppose you wish to go back to the desert?" Beryl asked.

"Yes! Get me out of here!" Tighten said. In another flash of purple light, Tighten and Beryl appeared back in the desert, Tighten removed his helmet and some water fell out.

"Gee, thanks for that." He said in a snarky voice.

"Alright, that's two wishes down. You may take your time with the third." Beryl said, Tighten gulped, he had to be really careful what he wished for next.

"But on the other hand, if you and me work together, the reward will be plentiful." She said.

"I like the way you think!" Tighten said.

"But before you get your reward, you must help me get revenge on a street mouse named, Sailor Moon!" Beryl said. Tighten widened his eyes and glared.

"Sailor Moon?I want revenge on her too! She and her lousy friends had my henchmen arrested, she robbed me blind, and worst of all she didn't fight fair! Ugh she makes me so mad!" Tighten said, childishly jumping up and down. Beryl then put her arm around Tighten.

"Let's not be too hasty my friend. Lucky for you, I've already got a plan thought out. Sailor Moon and her friends don't stand a chance!" Beryl said, she started to cackle evilly.

Tighten smirked evilly and clenched his fists. He was ready to have his revenge.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. Trouble at dinner

_Chapter 6: Trouble at dinner_

Meanwhile back at the palace, Serena and the others were at the dinner table. Roddy, Rita and Clarise were dressed up as chefs and the others were watching them cook. Sora and Kairi were sitting at the head of the table.

"Hey guys, watch this!" Rita said, holding up a handful of carrots. She then tossed them into the air and pulled out two sharp knives. She slashed at the carrots while they were still in the air and they fell down in pieces.

"Ta-da!" Rita said, everyone at the table clapped and she bowed. Clarisse then put a head of lettuce on a chopping block and pulled two knives out.

"My turn!" She said. She then twirled the knives around as if they were swords, after a few seconds she stopped and looked down at the lettuce, she didn't even touch it.

"Huh?" She asked. Suddenly, Roddy and Rita's clothes fell off, they were torn to shreds! The two rats gasped and covered themselves, Serena and the others did too.

"Really didn't need to see that." Lita said, Rita blushed furiously and Clarise smiled bashfully.

"Sorry…" She said, Roddy and Rita glared at her and then zapped a new set of clothes on themselves.

"This is so entertaining." Sora said, Kairi smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Dear, don't you have to tell Serena something?" Kairi asked, nudging her husband's elbow. Sora then snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! Serena, you've proven to me and Kairi that you have strong moral values and a good sense of character." Sora said. Serena rubbed the back of her head and blushed a little.

"Aww, thanks." She said. The blone haired girl then picked up her water glass and she started to drink from it.

"Which is why, me and Kairi have decided to make you, our new royal vizier!" Sora said, Serena then widened her eyes and almost choked on her water. She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Really?!" She asked in shock, Darien smiled.

"Surprise." He said. Clarisse then zoomed up to Serena.

"Wow, you're the new royal vizier! Let's celebrate!" Clarisse said, she made party hats appear on everyone and she started playing "For he's a jolly good fellow" on a trumpet.

Rita rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What are we gonna do with her?" She asked. Clarisse then realized something. She made the party hats disappear and quickly flew over to the king and queen.

"Um, your majesties, what's a vizier anyway?" She asked. Kairi giggled cutely.

"Well, a vizier is our advisor. We think Serena would be perfect for the job." Kairi said.

"And we even have a surprise for your friends. We've decided to make them members of our royal council." Sora said. Serena's friend's widened their eyes.

"Us, on the royal council?" Lita asked.

"I can't believe this, this is great!" Mina said.

"Congrats you guys! Let's just hope Serena will be a lot better then Beryl." Rita said. Sora and Kairi then sneered and got grossed out looks.

"Oh for sure!" Sora said with an angry glare. Serena then noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, speaking Beryl, where's Logan? He should've been here by now." She said. Meanwhile in another part of the palace, Logan was taking a look around.

"Jeez, I forgot how big this place is." He said as he walked through a massive hallway. Logan then looked down the hallway and saw Sora and Kairi's treasure room. He widened his eyes when he saw how much gold was inside.

"Wow… look at all that dough." He said. Logan then looked around the room and smirked, one peek at the treasure wouldn't hurt.

"They'll never know I was there." He said, getting one of his claws out. He walked up to the treasure room door and stuck his claw inside, he twirled it around a little and the lock on the door became unlocked.

"Easy as pie." Logan said, opening the door and stepping inside. Just then, Logan hit a tripwire that caused a bell to ring loudly.

"Oh crap…" he thought, he looked behind him and saw Shego and the other guards.

"Gotcha." Shego said with an evil looking smirk. A few seconds later, the guards burst into the room with Logan in a pair of shackles.

"Huh? Logan?!" Serena asked in shock.

"Did I miss anything?" Logan sarcastically asked.

"What's going on here?" Sora asked.

"We caught this mutant trying to sneak into the treasure room." Shego said with a glare.

"Hey, words hurt too you know." Logan said.

"What?! Logan, you said you were on our side!" Lita said.

"I was just taking a peek." Logan said with a shrug. Everyone in the room besides Serena was glaring at him.

"Guys wait, I'm sure he didn't mean too!" Serena said, getting in front of Logan and waving her hands around.

"Yeah, what she said." Logan said. Serena had to come up with something quickly.

"Didn't mean too? How do we know he's not still working for Beryl?" Raye asked, crossing her arms.

"I'll prove he's a good guy, I'll keep an eye on him!" Serena said.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Amy then got a look of sympathy. Her good nature was getting the best of her.

"I say we give her a chance." Amy said, looking at her friends. They looked back at her and got sympathetic looks too, Serena was their best friend. They had to give her a chance.

"We agree." They all said in unison.

"What do you think your majesties?" Mina asked, looking at Sora and Kairi. The king and queen had their arms crossed but then they lightened up.

"Very well, but remember Serena, we're trusting you." Kairi said, she and her husband then left the room.

Serena sighed in relief and wiped her head. Shego glared and unlocked the shackles holding Logan. Shego then walked up to Serena.

"I'm warning you street mouse, if that mutant pulls any funny business, it's you who'll get punished." She hissed before leaving the room. Serena gulped nervously. She then wiped her head again.

"That was close." Serena said. Darien then quickly headed for the door.

"Huh? Hey Darien, where are you going?" Lita asked.

"To my room, I need to think this over." Darien said, leaving the room. Serena frowned a little.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Serena's friends frowned and walked up to her.

"Oh Serena, it's ok. Darien's just probably overwhelmed. I'm sure he'll get over it." Woody said.

"I don't know… some royal vizier I'm gonna be…" Serena said, leaving the room too.

"Aww, poor kid…" Logan said, rubbing the back of his head. Amy then looked over and Logan and rubbed her chin, she had an idea.

"Say Logan, why don't you go talk to Darien?" Amy asked.

" No offense kid, I'm not the guy to come too when it comes to counseling." Logan said, turning to leave too. Rita then zoomed up to him and put her arm around him.

"Aww come on, a little guy talk between you two wouldn't hurt. I know you've got a heart in there somewhere." Rita said, pulling up an X-ray and looking inside Logan's chest. A small heart was resting in his chest.

"Ok, it's a little tiny but we can work around that." Rita said, making the X-ray disappear. The girls then saw Serena down in the palace's backyard, she was sitting under a tree with her face in her arms.

"Aww, come on. Look at her, she could use the help." Raye said. Logan looked down at Serena and got a sad look.

"Well, maybe one talk with Darien wouldn't hurt…" Darien said.

"Ok, great! Go get him!" Roddy said, quickly shoving Logan into the hallway. Logan tumbled on the floor and quickly stood up, dusting himself off.

"Don't give me any tips or anything…" Logan said sarcastically.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Logan the relationship counselor

_Chapter 7: Logan the relationship counselor_

Meanwhile in Darien's room, the young prince was laying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was really overwhelmed so he figured lying down would help. He was also listening too _"Crossing the river" _by The Devlins on a radio.

Just then, Darien heard a voice.

"Hey kid, don't let what happened bug you." Darien looked up and saw Logan leaning in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked, turning his radio off.

"Eh, I figured we'd talk about Serena, and see if I can get you two to make up." Logan said, Darien turned his back to Logan.

"Please go away, I don't know if I can trust you now." Darien said. Logan sighed and rubbed his head a little, he could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

"Look kid, I'm really not a bad guy. Sure I may do a few bad things here and there but that doesn't make me bad. Ask Serena, she trusts me." Logan said. Darien glared a little bit.

"Yeah, she actually fell for that." Darien said. Logan then came up with an idea.

"_Hmm, I think this calls for a little reverse psychology." _He thought with a smirk. Logan walked into Darien's room and leaned against the wall.

"You're so right Darien, who needs a girl like her?" Logan sarcastically asked. He then started to sing.

**Forget about that girl, forget about the way you fell into her eyes**

Logan held up a picture of Serena and showed it to Darien.

**Forget about her charms, forget about the way you hold her in your arms**

Darien's glare suddenly fell, there was absolutely no way he could stay mad at Serena, he loved her way too much.

**Walking on airs obnoxious, the thrill, the chill, will make you nauseous**

**And you'll never get enough, just forget about love!**

Logan then quickly went onto Darien's balcony where Roddy, Rita and Clarisse were waiting.

"Ok, he's all yours. Get the magic ready." He whispered to the three genies.

**Forget about romance, forget about the way your heart begins to dance.**

Darien looked into the mirror above his dresser, he saw Serena's reflection in the mirror. He smiled lightly and touched the mirror, his love for her was increasing. As her reflection disappeared Darien saw Logan was leaning against the balcony.

**Then you feel the blush, when she's spouting out some sentimental mush**

The two looked down and saw Serena, still sitting under the tree. Darien got a sad look as he looked at his girlfriend.

**Love really is revolting, it's even worse than when you're molting**

**Enough of this fluff, just forget about love!**

Darien the smiled softly as he looked at Serena, a lot of good memories started coming back to him. He started to sing along with Logan.

_I had almost forgotten the way it felt, when she held out her hand for mine_

_My heart all a-flutter… _**Oh, how I shudder**

_The first time we kissed… _**It won't be missed, forget about her touch!**

Darien suddenly left his room and headed down the palace's backyard, Logan quickly followed him

_I can't forget about her touch… _**In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much**

_It matters so mu-uch… _**You're better on your own, a meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone!**

Darien ran in the bathroom and sprayed some cologne on. He then quickly brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair. The two guys started to sing together.

_**Love's filled with compromises… **_**And don't you hate those big surprises?**

Rita, who was hiding behind a pillar, snapped her fingers and made fireflies appear, enhancing the romantic setting. Pegasusmon then swooped in and made Darien sit on his back.

_A cozy rendezvous… _**Oh now come on!**

_Candlelight for two… _**Oh please!**

_Look, you're calling my bluff… __**I can't/Just forget about love!**_

The fireflies flew over to Serena and got her attention, she looked up and saw Darien get off of Pegasusmon. She gasped and got up quickly.

"Serena, I'm sorry for walking out on you like that…" Darien said. Serena gently put her finger on her boyfriend's lips.

"Shh, it's ok." She said. The two held each other's hands and they started to sing.

Serena: **I can't forget about my heart**

Darien: _I can't forget about my heart_

Serena then quickly kissed Darien on the cheek and ran away, she jumped across some stepping stones that were in the backyard's artificial pond.

**And how it felt to fall for you right from the start… **_I'm still falling_

**Whatever we may do… **_Whatever we may do_

The blond haired girl reached down into the pond and splashed Darien, making him laugh and splash her back.

**You are here for me and I'll be there for you… **_I'll be there!_

The two held each other's hands again and spun around under the moonlight, Serena's friends were watching the two off to the sides.

"Isn't it romantic?" Mina asked with a dreamy look, making her friends smile. The couple looked into each other's eyes.

_**To wish, to want, to wander, to find the sun through rain and thunder**_

_A cozy rendezvous… _**Yes please**

_Candlelight for two… _**Oh jeez!**

The couple looked and saw Logan rubbing his head. All this romance was really bugging him.

**Enough is enough!**

Serena and Darien then leaned in close to each other.

_**We can't forget about love!**_

The couple's lips touched and after a few seconds, they broke it off and looked up at the moon, nothing in the whole wide world could keep these two apart. Later that night, as the guards were on patrol, they failed to notice Tighten sneak over the palace wall.

"Ok, we're in." Tighten whispered as he pulled out Beryl's lamp and rubbed it. Beryl came out in a puff of smoke.

"At last, it was starting to get hot in there." Beryl said, the evil woman peeked through some bushes and saw Serena and her friends.

"There's Logan, that traitor." She hissed, clenching her fists tightly. Tighten was worried that any second now, Beryl was going to take her anger out on him. Beryl then giggled evilly and smirked.

"I think I know how Logan will fit into my plan." She said.

"And uh, how are we gonna do that?" Tighten asked, scratching his head.

"Simple. We'll fine his weak spot… and use it." Beryl said evilly.

_(please R&R)_


End file.
